


Devour

by dannydevito



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: “Is it something you want to do?” Yuri asks softly, leaning his forehead against Otabek’s shoulder. “Something you’ve thought about?” He presses a hand against Otabek’s growing bulge.
Otabek groans and slips both his hands underneath the fabric of Yuri’s shirt, rubbing soothing circles into his hips, right above where his jeans bite into skin. The blonde melts into the touch.
The older teen sucks in a deep breath. “I want you to…” He starts hesitantly, “I want you to sit on my face.”
Yuri pulls his face away from Otabek’s shoulder.
What?





	

It’s Sunday, and Yuri is sitting in Otabek’s lap exchanging soft, lazy kisses. In this positon Yuri has the height advantage, for once, and has to dip his neck down to meet Otabek’s soft lips. Each kiss is more passionate than the previous one and soon enough they’re completely absorbed in each other. The kisses are slow and unhurried, and every one takes Yuri’s breath away and leaves him wanting more.

The Kazakhstan teen breaks away from the kiss, only to trail open mouth kisses along Yuri’s slender neck. Yuri lets out a small whimper when Otabek sharply nips at the skin below his Adam’s apple, sucking a bruise into the pale skin.

“S-So did you have any plans for the day?” Yuri asks, slightly out of breath. “Or are we just gonna stay here all day?"

Otabek hums in reply. “There is something I want to do,” he says in between kisses.

The Russian teen waits for a reply and when it appears the older man isn’t going to be more forth coming with his response, he pulls away so he can look into Otabeks eyes.

“What was it you wanted to do?”

Otabek looks at Yuri for a moment, before glancing down at his lap. “Never mind.” He mumbles, the tips of his ears tinged a soft pink.

Otabek leans in for another kiss, but Yuri places a hand on his chest to stop him. “No wait, I want to hear what is it you want to do?”

Otabek just shakes his head, refusing to meet Yuri’s eyes now, his face a deep dark red. Yuri has never seen Otabek this embarrassed before and it’s surprising him, the stoic teen is usually straightforward and unshakeable, Yuri’s never seen this side of him before.

“Come on!” Yuri whines, drawing his words out, trying to coax any additional information. Otabek presses his lips together and remains silent. Yuri can feel Otabek’s half-hard dick pressing against his hip and going by how shy he’s suddenly become the young teen figures it’s something sexual Otabek wants to do. Yuri’s burning with curiosity. He’s not used to Otabek holding out on him.

“Is it something you want to do?” Yuri asks softly, leaning his forehead against Otabek’s shoulder. “Something you’ve thought about?” He presses a hand against Otabek’s growing bulge.

Otabek groans and slips both his hands underneath the fabric of Yuri’s shirt, rubbing soothing circles into his hips, right above where his jeans bite into skin. The blonde melts into the touch.

The older teen sucks in a deep breath. “I want you to…” He starts hesitantly, “I want you to sit on my face.”

Yuri pulls his face away from Otabek’s shoulder.

What?

_"What?”_

 Otabek lets out a huff. “Forget I said anything.” He mumbles, an irritated edge to his voice, gently pushing Yuri off his lap and getting off the couch.

Yuri frowns, getting up as well. “Hey wait.” He hugs his arm around Otabeks waist, tilting his face to the side so he can look up at him. “W-We can try it if you w-want?” Yuri knows he’s gone a bright pink, his heart racing at the thought of Otabek kissing him _t_ _here_. Yuri knows he can be a little vanilla sometimes, one of the downsides of only thinking about figure skating for the first 15 years of his life, and it’s something Otabek like to tease him about. He just thought that doing something like this was reserved for porn actors. It seems dirty, but if Otabek wants to try it, who was Yuri to deny him.

“Are you sure?” Otabek asks quietly, tucking Yuri’s hair behind ear so he can peer down into his eyes.

Yuri just nods in response, just thinking about what they’re going to do has embarrassment pooling painfully in his gut, if Otabek wants him to say it out loud, he’d rather the floor just open up and swallow him whole. Yuri doesn’t know how the older teen managed to ask him _that_  out loud with bursting into flames. Yuri’s completely understand his earlier hesitance to bring it up.

Otabek pulls Yuri from his thought with another kiss. Yuri opens his mouth up, allowing the Khazakhstan teen to slip his tongue inside, licking into his mouth. Yuri wraps both his arms around Otabeks thick neck, standing on his toes in an effort to deepen the kiss. 

They somehow manage to make into the bedroom without breaking the kiss for a single second, which Yuri thinks is a miracle considering how embarrassed he’s feeling. Otabek bodily pushes him onto the bed, quickly straddling Yuri’s hips and begins to suck a bruise into the blonde’s collarbones. The brunette pulls away momentarily to remove Yuri’s shirt before he’s back to biting and licking his way up and down the pale neck. Yuri’s neck has always been pretty sensitive, a fact that Otabek is aware of, and takes advantage of every chance he gets.

Otabek continues to greedily suck and mark every inch of Yuri’s skin, while his hand drifts lower to roughly palm him through his sweatpants. Yuri already feels like he’s already too warm, that he’s close to combusting _and they haven’t even done anything yet._ Yuri clings onto Otabek’s shoulder, breathes coming out in heavy pants and hisses whenever Otabek’s teeth scrape against one of the many bruises marring his pale skin.

Yuri can feel Otabek’s fingers fumble with the waistband of his pants, as he shoves them halfway down the blonde’s thighs. The brunette curls his fingers around Yuri’s small throbbing cock, hot and hard and begins to pump his wrist slowly. Yuri’s cock is flushed a pretty pink at the head, slippery and shiny. His underwear’s a sticky mess from all the precome he’s been leaking, and he’s barely been touched. The Russian teen whimpers at the contact, pressing his wrist against his mouth to stop any more sounds from escaping him.

“Fuck.” Otabeck whispers, finally dragging his face away from Yuri’s neck. “You’re so wet already.”

They both lay on the bed for a few moments, their breaths mingling and desires thrumming through their veins. Yuri shook his head, allowing some of his hair to fall back over his face in a sad attempt at hiding the blush that’s worked its way down his face and all the way to his chest. “So….” He trails off, unsure of what to say neck.

Otabek nods, understanding what Yuri’s trying to convey. He manhandles the smaller teen up to near the top of the bed, in front of the headboard. “Sit on your knees, legs spread.” The brunette orders, and Yuri does as he says without hesitation, looking to the older teen for confirmation he’s positioned how he wants. His entire body has gone scarlet, he’s distinctly aware that he’s completely naked while Otabek is still fully dressed, and he’s never been so incredibly turned on.

Yuri watches with wide eyes as Otabek settles himself flat on his back in the middle of his legs and he nearly chokes on his own tongue. His face feels like it’s about to melt off, his aching cock throbs painfully. Yuri’s heart is racing, he didn’t realize this was how they were going to do it, it feels way too intimate, Otabek sticking his face _down there._

“Is this, um, safe?” Yuri asks, clenching his fists nervously at his sides. It couldn’t be could it? No matter how strong Otabek was, or how skinny Yuri is, sitting on someone’s face for a long period of time didn’t sound like a good idea. What if he broke Otabek’s neck? “Like how are you gonna be able to breathe?”

Otabek shot him a smirk that has Yuri’s stomach churning in apprehension. “Don’t worry about it.”

The next thing Yuri knows is Otabek is grabbing his hips, in a bruising hold and starts giving small, teasing nips to the tempting skin of his ass. One of Otabek’s hands releases its grip on Yuri’s hip and moves to spread his cheeks apart, his hand feels impossibly big on him and the blonde can feel his warm breath ghosting against his hole, that has it twitching in anticipation.

Otabek licks a long, wet stripe across Yuri’s hole that has the younger teen letting out a loud whimper, because he wasn’t expecting it to feel like _that._ After that Otabek gives a few more experimental licks until his hole is glistening with saliva. Yuri whimpers pathetically, a high pitched mewling sound from the back of his throat, as his hands scramble against the headboard to try and steady himself against something. He’s suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that they’re actually _doing this_. He’s sitting on the Hero of Kazakhstan’s face, getting his ass eaten at three o’clock on a Sunday afternoon. Yuri flushes half in embarrassment and half because he’s ridiculously turned on at the moment.

Otabek starts licking into Yuri’s ass without abandon, like he’s a starving man and Yuri is his last meal. Ever swipe of that warm tongue expertly flicking against his hole has Yuri seeing white hot stars behind his clenched eyelids. Every sensation goes down between Yuri’s legs, his cock red, swollen and heavy. The Russian teen lets a low, guttural moan when Otabek starts thrusting his tongue against his hole, fucking in and out of the tight heat. He tries rolling his hips back, desperate to get Otabek’s tongue as deep inside him as he can, but the older teens grip on his hip is relentless, the bone aches and he knows it will be mottled dark purple tomorrow. Yuri shivers, he feels hot, so fucking hot, like a live-wire of pleasure is pulsating through him, it’s so intense he can feel tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. He isn’t going to last much longer.

Suddenly Yuri is being lifted up and tossed onto the bed, he lands flat on his back. The young teens whines at the loss of contact, the cooling wet saliva on his hole making the muscle flutter. He turns his head to Otabek and sees him rummaging through the bedside table. Otabek’s lips have turned a dark red colour and they look swollen and shiny, in fact the entire lower part of his face looks wet and sticky and Yuri can feel his cock twitch and leak more precome at the sight. Looking at his boyfriend the younger teen wraps his fingers around his aching cock, pumping it lazily.

Otabek returns to Yuri slapping his hand away. “I want you to come on my dick.” Otabek mutters, while quickly popping open the bottle of lube and drizzling a generous amount onto his fingers. He presses two slick fingers into Yuri’s already wet hole, curling and quirking them to find the right spot drawing out gasps of pleasure.

“B-Beka-Oh my-God.”

Otabek pulls his fingers away when he deems Yuri prepared and the blonde chews on his lips to stop another whimper escape him. He feels needy and vulnerable after everything he’s done with Otabek, he doesn’t want to let go of him for even a second. Otabek, still fully dressed, undoes his jeans just enough to release his own neglected cock, slicking it up with the leftover lube.

Otabek slowly pushed the tip of his cock into Yuri’s entrance, the blonde moaning brokenly at the familiar burning stretch he craves so badly. Yuri clings to Otabek twisting his arms around those broad shoulders and squeezing his long legs around his hips, the Russian teen whimpers at the sensation of the rough denim rubbing against the soft skin of his inner thighs.

Otabek starts rocking into Yuri slowly at the beginning, quickly picking up the pace, until he’s slamming into his prostate, the skin of their hips slapping against each other. Yuri cries out sharply, he feels so overwhelmed by everything, like all the nerves in his body are alight, he’s lost the ability to think the only thing he’s able to process is Otabek’s hands on his hips and cock stretching his ass open. They’ve only just begun and Yuri can already feel the familiar coiling in his stomach as the pleasure builds up inside, demanding to be released and causing his legs to tremble.

The only sounds filling the air, aside from their skin slapping against each other, is Yuri’s desperate breathless whines and moans and Otabeks quiet low grunts. Until the older teen moans out. “You look so good like this.” He praises reverently, looking into Yuri’s bottle green eyes. “You’re so beautiful.” It’s all too much for Yuri, he dips his head back and lets out a low moan, and he’s coming, twitching and shaking like he’s been electrocuted.

Otabek, still hard inside Yuri starts snapping into him with as much force as he could, Yuri clenches around him. Yuri can tell Otabek’s close, he’s shuddering, his groans and grunts sounding more and more desperate, his eyes fluttering open and shut. Otabek comes shortly after, with a low quiet groan of _“Yura”_ falling from his lips as he spills into Yuri before he pulls out and collapses next to the smaller male.

Yuri doesn’t give Otabek more than a brief moment to catch his breath before he’s squirming to move closer to him. Otabek lets out a low chuckle and wraps his arms around Yuri pulling him up onto his chest. Yuri snuggles into him, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, happy to just appreciate the post-coital glow and not focus about the embarrassing things he just did. Otabek’s runs his fingers through his hair and Yuri leans back into the touch.

“I love you.” Otabek whispers quietly just for Yuri to hear, linking their hands together.

Yuri flushes a bright pink at his words, still unused to hearing them, “I l-love you too.” He mumbles pressing a soft kiss to corner of Otabek’s mouth before settling onto his chest, a giddy feeling settling into his stomach. Yuri closed his eyes, drifting to sleep with sound of Otabek’s heart steadily beating under his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are really appreaciated!!!!!!!!!


End file.
